Frightened Angel
by MakaASoulE
Summary: Sad Crona x Maka story


I've decided to write something sad, something to make me cry…

Ne, do you remember? It's to me as if it was yesterday. Me and you, sitting on the swings, giggling like morons and licking ice cream, mine strawberry and yours vanilla, like our hair.

We were so carefree, so cheerful. The war was behind us and the city was to its former glory, so why were we going to be mopey and terrified anymore?

Then one day, we saw a snake. I was instantly frozen, and you were trying to get me away from it. "Don't worry," you said soothingly to me, "It's just a little black garden snake."

I agreed with you, I was being ridiculous, why would a harmless little snake scare me? I could crush it with my foot. Before it slithered away, however, I caught a glimpse of its tongue. It was a peach arrow for a moment. I blinked and it was just a pinkish forked tongue.

I decided I wasn't feeling too well, so I told you goodnight and went to my apartment. What happened next will forever haunt me.

A long-nailed hand latched onto my shoulder, only it wasn't a hand. It was the earlier snakes' fangs. I screamed and thrashed, but nothing would get it off.

A neighbor heard the commotion and ran outside in her nightgown, prepared for a fight. But instead of the snake I was sure I had felt, it was merely a tree branch. She scolded me gently, knowing of my fears, and offered to go inside with me.

The second we hit the darkness, she turned into a snake too, fangs glinting in the dim light. I screamed again and fell against the wall. The snake was getting closer… I shut my eyes tightly and braced myself.

"Are you alright?" my concerned neighbor asked, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder. It was another illusion.

"Y-yeah…" I lied.

In the morning I called you, but you didn't answer. Immediately my overwired and underrested brain jumped to conclusions. "She's in danger!" I yelped and ran over to your house, nearly crashing into your roommate's motorbike.

How could I have been so stupid? It was Saturday. You were probably sleeping in.

I buried my face in my hands, trying to get a grip on myself. I didn't see nor hear the very large truck heading towards me until it was too late.

I think you visited me in the hospital, but I'm not quite sure. Everything from the truck on seems a bit blurry to me, like I'm losing memory.

I do remember that every time you saw me, you were crying.

I vaguely remember the doctor saying the words "worse condition", but I don't have the energy to think about it.

The last time I saw you, I was wide awake but very tired.

"M-M—" I couldn't form words, though I wanted to, so very, very badly. I wanted to tell you I love you. I may not be able to think very much, but I know that I'm dying.

"Shh…" you murmured, placing a soft kiss on my mouth that I tried to return.

I lifted my hand barely, and with the last of my strength, I signed to you, "I love you."

Everything after that is clear to me. I fell asleep. That's all that happened. I hadn't died quite yet, I was just asleep. My dreams were poisoned with snakes and arrows and death.

The darkness that crept upon me on my last day was amazing. Finally, I had release from the nightmare that was my existance.

I want you to know that I will never forget you, and that I will see you here upon your death. Do not die prematurely, for you deserve to live properly. I hope that I'll always be in your heart, though if you love another, I will be there next to him on your wedding day, eternally waiting for the kiss that will never come.

I gave up that day not because I had to, but because I wanted to. I didn't want you to be excited for something that would never happen. I was tired of fighting, I was tired of sleeping, heck, I was tired of my body.

I see you from Heaven, I see you crying at my funeral. You forced them to leave out black. My coffin is white marble, and my flowers are lilies.

Ne, will you eat another strawberry ice cream for me? I left some money at home, buy one for me, and pretend I'm eating next to you.

Will every snake be a fear for you like it was for me? Will you be afraid of trucks because of me? Please don't fear everything I did. You're so brave, that's what I love.

I'll watch you until you join me. And then forever more.


End file.
